Confidence
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Fiona yearns to run to him and claim him as hers. Han would like nothing more. But, are the two confident enough for such a big step? -one shot-


**Confidence**

**I know, I'm usually a Han and Raisa fan but I thought I would make something for Fiona and Han. So, here I go. Set in book two.**

**Disclaimer: For You I Will by Teddy Geiger is not owned by me**

_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all_

_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet_

_As what I can't have_

Fiona looked across the courtyard to Han and his group of friends. Her brother stood nearby muttering to himself how if he wasn't at the fort he could kill Cuffs easily. He was still upset about his amulet being stolen by the Clan member it would seem.

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair_

_round your finger_

He raised his head to look over at the girl in his class. His enemy's sister was still his enemy as well though. So he turned away from her beauty and looked to the teacher.

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_

_What I feel about you_

She walked down the hall after class looking for him. But he was nowhere to be found. With a sigh she exited the building to go to her dorm.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_and cannon ball into the water_

His fingers were hooked and behind his head as he leaned against the headboard. Han could only think of her and how he had felt her gaze on him after he turned away from her in the classroom. As sleep washed over him he wondered what it would be like to walk up to her and just tell his feelings outright.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

Fiona tossed and turned in the night dreaming of him. Running her hands through that golden hair of his and down his muscled back. If only she could do that outside of her dreams. Really feel him and know he was hers as she was his.

_Forgive me if I st-stutter_

_From all of the clutter in my head_

He walked toward her early that morning, stopping in the door way. "I wanted to..." Han trailed off. How could he say this properly? Just blurt it out? Hey, I know you're my enemy and all but I find you cute and, would you like to go out? "ask you. Do you know where Dancer is?" He spotted his friend over her shoulder and hurried around her.

_Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes_

_Like a water bed_

Disapointment hit her like a stone when he walked away. She reached her hand out but let if fall back limply to her side. Simply watching as he disappeared into his next class without her by his side.

_Do I seem familar, I've crossed you in the hallways_

He found himself staring at her again. Remembering there encounter on the road when he had torn the cloak off and she had looked so surprised at him. Like, he wasn't what she had expected, not at all.

_A thousand times, no more camouflage_

_I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall_

She looked up, meeting his blue gaze to see him turn away. Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. Fiona just wanted to reach across the distance between them and close it forever. Hold his hand in hers and not have to be afraid of what her father would think of it.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_and cannon ball into the water_

Pushing from his desk he exited the room. Hoping against hope that she would follow him without having to say anything. Still, he stopped at the door to glance back at her once more before walking out into the pounding rain.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

She caught his look once again and picked up her things. Her feet carried her after him on instinct as a thousand words filled her mind. Everything she wanted to tell him and was hiding inside herself.

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

He didn't even look over his shoulder when he heard foosteps behind him. Had figured she would follow after all the long glances between them, the lingering touch in the small hallways. Han curled his hand up as if it was already around hers.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

She swallowed down the swelling panic in her chest. The feeling of butterflies flapping their wings inside her as if trapped in a cage. They screamed that they wanted out from her. Out! Out! Fiona so wanted to let them out.

_For you I will_

_For you_

Han turned into an alley on the mage side of the river. He walked until farther in towards where others intersected. Then stopped, halting in his tracks, just breathing. Listening to the sound of the rain and her coming oh so closer.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall_

_And create a mood I would_

She kept walking for awhile, stopping just a yard away from him. She opened her mouth and found it dry in the cold and dark. Beads of water ran through her hair, soaking it through so it lay matted to her head. How could she start?

_Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, yeah_

_That's what I'd do_

He could hear when her footsteps made no more sound and knew she was behind him. His breath came heavy and hot in the watery plane they stood in. "Fiona." Han whispered her name as he turned around to face her. The girl who was his enemy and yet so refreshing from the others he had met.

_That's what I'd do_

_That's what I'd do_

_To get through to you_

The sound of her name coming from his mouth sent a thrill through her. She stepped forward, closing the distance between the two of them. "Han." she murmured in reply. Before crashing her wet lips onto his that were so dry and filled her with warmth.

**What did you think?**


End file.
